


Gayperion Prompts

by felineRectum, whimsicalShadow



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Office, Established Relationship, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Pure Gay Fun, Tattoos, gayperion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felineRectum/pseuds/felineRectum, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalShadow/pseuds/whimsicalShadow
Summary: A collection of prompts of Rhys and Vaughn being gay (in no particular order and different AUs). Every chapter will have a different prompt and tags will be added alongside.





	1. Math Tutor Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaughn is a successful math tutor that makes house calls. Rhys is so proud of him expect sometimes he feels lonely.

Rhys had a dilemma, his beautiful genius of a boyfriend was not in his living room couch to cuddle with him. It's not Vaughn's fault he is a saint, offering to help out any underclassmen that needed math tutoring but still, Rhys was needy and he needed Vaughn to be there cuddling with him while watching Mythbusters. Right now, Vaughn was off in a freshman's house and from what Vaughn was texting Rhys, he could tell he was having a great time tutoring and the house was fairly nice. Rhys noticed in one of the pictures Vaughn sent of him posing with the freshman, whose name was apparently Pickle, that the couch behind them looked super comfy. Almost perfect for cuddling, Rhys thought.

  
After a while, Rhys mustered up enough willpower to reach for his phone on his coffee table to text Vaughn his plan.  
R: heyyy i know this may sound a lil weird but can u ask pickle if i can come over??? i'm lonely and i wanna cuddle  
V: omg yea i can ask  
V: ur so cute bro (｡♥‿♥｡)  
R: (♥ω♥ ) ~♪  
It took a couple of wistful minutes for Vaughn to text back Pickle's address.

~

Rhys had no idea what he was doing. He was standing outside of Pickle's door, unsure whether he should knock or not. Did he really ask his boyfriend if he could come over to some kid's house where he was tutoring? His morals were really going downhill and he blamed his school. There's too many questionable role models there. 

Finally, Rhys decided he hated standing outside of Pickles well-decorated house and knocked on the door. It took a couple of seconds for Vaughn to open the door with a smile on his face that made Rhys fall head over heels for him again. Pickle, then, popped out from behind Vaughn flashing a toothy grin that had gaps in the middle. He was a pretty cute freshman and nothing like the other freshmen Rhys knew that were obsessed with explosives.

Vaughn went in for a hug and a kiss that left Rhys breathless. He then stepped back and gestured Rhys to come in. 

"Pickle, this is my boyfriend Rhys." Vaughn said as Rhys walked in the spacious decorated hall that had framed pictures of Pickle and his parents. Pickle giggled. 

"Yeah, I guessed! You were all over him as soon as he got here!"

Rhys felt heat rise up from his face and Vaughn scoffed. "Yeah, but that's how much I love him, dude." Vaughn took Rhys' hand and guided him to Pickle's dining room where they were working. Pickle scurried after them and sat on his chair which was a bit too high for him.

"This is where the magic happens." Vaughn said causing Rhys to laugh.

"Pfft, sure it does." Vaughn looked at Rhys with genuine hurt.

"It does. You can ask Pickle about what we learned." Rhys turned to look at Pickle who held his math homework up.

"I know fractions now!" 

"Wow, you really are a good teacher." Rhys crept closer to Vaughn to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks babe."

"So, um, are you guys done here or?" 

"Hmm, what do you think Pickle?" 

"I think I need help in the last few problems, V." Rhys smiled and sat in the chair facing Pickle.

"Well you're lucky kid, because I just so happen to be better at math than my boyfriend here. What are the problems?"

Pickle passed his worksheet and pencil across the table into Rhys' nimble fingers. 

"Alright, let's see what we have here..." Rhys whispered to himself as he placed the pencil in between his teeth while Vaughn seated himself next to him, happy to see his boyfriend helping out.

~

"What do you mean you don't understand?" Rhys yelled.

"No offense, but you suck at teaching." Pickle muttered under his breath.

"B-but I explained it to you like five times already!" Rhys stood from his chair and flailed his arms around in anger. 

"Rhys..." Vaughn rubbed Rhys' shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.

"I guess V is just better at this than you are because I don't understand jack from you." 

Rhys sat back down and rubbed his temples. He never thought once in his life that teaching would be this hard. He did all he could for Pickle but the information would just not process in his brain. How does Vaughn do it? Rhys suddenly realized that Vaughn is way more amazing than what he originally thought. 

"Yeah, I suppose he is." Rhys said in utter defeat. 

"It's okay Rhys, you're still better than me in math." Vaughn nuzzled his face against Rhys' cheek. Rhys smiled and laughed. 

"That is true."

"Um, so is V gonna help me now or?" Pickle interrupted. 

"Oh yeah, you're still here."

"Rhys!"

Vaughn playfully shoved him by his shoulder.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They then took Pickle out for ice cream with the money Vaughn got that day and dropped him off home. Rhys finally got to cuddle with Vaughn afterwards while watching Mythbusters but not without Fiona texting Rhys teasing him about how much he sucks at teaching lol


	2. Still Bros?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys and Vaughn share their first kiss in a McDonald's parking lot.

It was the Sunday before school started and Rhys was surprisingly okay. Sure, he’s going to be dead tomorrow in the morning but right now he’s okay. More than okay, really happy, actually. He was with his bestest friend in the entire world, Vaughn, sitting outside in a McDonald’s parking lot in their shorts and tank tops, sweating like dogs under the direct sun while their dollar cones were melting sticky in their fists. It may not sound like the most appealing scenario to most people but Rhys was pretty content with it as Vaughn looked over to meet Rhys’ eyes to smile at him. The vanilla ice cream he was eating stuck to his upper lip enticing a laughing fit out of Rhys. Vaughn’s mouth dropped and patted on Rhys’ shoulder with his free hand.

“Hey, what is it bro?” He asked genuinely while Rhys cackled like a hyena.

“B-bro…” Rhys finally caught his breath. 

“Your lips, your upper lips.” Rhys pointed at Vaughn’s unfortunate situation but Vaughn kept repeatedly missing the area somehow.

“Here, lemme do it.” Rhys got his free hand that wasn’t tainted by ice cream and pressed his thumb on Vaughn’s surprisingly soft lips to rub the ice cream off. Vaughn’s soft, warm taupe eyes followed Rhys’ every movement before his gaze settled on Rhys’ own eyes.

Suddenly, Rhys was self-conscious of what he was doing and realized the ice cream was long gone and he kept touching Vaughn’s lips for no apparent reason. He drew his hand away and was embarrassed at the long silence that seemed to stew between the two. Rhys felt a pit in his stomach and heat on his face as Vaughn kept looking at him. 

Rhys started to wonder if Vaughn felt the same heat, the same pit in his stomach, the same longing. Then Vaughn began to move closer to Rhys and by this point Rhys would’ve moved away and made a stupid comment on how hot today was. Instead, he just let it happen. He let Vaughn come closer to him, to the point where he felt his breath on his face, he let Vaughn make the first move as his lips lightly grace his own, and he let himself press his lips onto Vaughn’s. Vaughn felt warm and softer than Rhys could have imagined and Rhys wondered when did he start imagining Vaughn like this? When did Vaughn start feeling this way too? When was the kiss going to end? Rhys kind of hopes never, he likes being this close to Vaughn and seeing Vaughn’s cute flushed face in front of him.

After what felt like minutes, maybe even hours to Rhys, Vaughn pulled away. An awkward silence loomed in the air, making Rhys panic internally. He wondered if he did something wrong, he wondered if his breath smelled bad. That would have been the worst.

Rhys managed to break the sudden silence, “It- it’s off, bro.”

“Thanks.” Vaughn slowly nodded and bought his ice cream up to continue to lap at it as if nothing had happened between them.

The awkward silence was suddenly back and Rhys was in a repeated cycle of panic. How is he supposed make this not awkward? He had just kissed Vaughn and Vaughn had kissed him. Out of all the things they had done together, this was something that never crossed Rhys’ mind ever. Rhys turned to look at Vaughn eating his ice cream, only to catch Vaughn’s eyes widened in shock. Vaughn turned to face Rhys, stopping in his tracks.

“Bro, I am so sorry!” The realization hit Vaughn like a ton of bricks. Rhys could have sworn that Vaughn was going to drop his ice cream right then and there. Rhys was worried not only for Vaughn but also for his ice cream. 

“B-bro, it’s cool!” Rhys smiled, fixing his hair in the process, hoping that his lingering panic would subside.

“I don’t know. It’s just that… is this awkward? We’re still bros, right?” Vaughn asked, a worried expression on his face.

Rhys lifted his hand up, setting himself up for a fist bump. Vaughn sighed in relief and smiled, reciprocating it. 

“We’ll always be bros, bro."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is when Rhys and Vaughn realized they were super gay for each other but they just didn't want to admit it yet. :p
> 
> Also, Rhys and Vaughn say bro a lot and i just love it so much.
> 
> -D


	3. Zack the Mystery Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school au again lol  
> This is before Vaughn and Rhys get together though and is inspired by this audio post (https://soundcloud.com/wtpho/vaughns-confession?in=whimsicalsilhouette/sets/tftb-audio) that was cut off from the actual game.

"Hmm, alright. See you later then, Zack." was what Rhys heard Vaughn said as he was waiting for him outside his classroom as Rhys always does every period he didn't have Vaughn in.

Following after, a tall tan guy wearing a red flannel left the classroom in the opposite direction with Vaughn leaving seconds afterwards. Rhys stared at the guy walking past in shock as he's sure he has never seen anyone looking so incredibly attractive (besides Vaughn) around school before and the fact that Vaughn seemingly knew him. Not that Vaughn doesn't know people but he mostly kept to himself in classes unless it was to show off his exceptional trivial knowledge during it. Rhys reached out to touch Vaughn just in case he didn't notice his lanky figure around the corner and Vaughn turned to smile at Rhys.

  
"Hey bro, didn't see you there," Vaughn said.

  
"Yeah, I was waiting here for you bro." Rhys replied. He still couldn't get over on how the tattoo the other guy possessed on his left forearm flowed so perfectly and managed to showcase how much muscle the guy was packing.

  
"Wait, man, I'm sorry about that, dude. I was in the middle of a really important conversation. I guess the time kinda slipped my mind." Vaughn apologized.

  
"Right right, of course, no worries. By the way, Vaughn, who was that dude that just left?" Rhys asked in a slightly higher pitched voice than he would've liked.

  
"Him? Ohh- That's Zack, dude!" Vaughn said in a tone as if Rhys already knew Zack's entire personal history. Instead, Rhys was drawing blanks.

  
"Yup, still no idea who that is."

  
Vaughn shook his head and started walking down the hall causing Rhys having to catch up with his giraffe legs.

  
"I could've sworn I told you the story bro."  
"Nope."

  
"No way. Bro, Zack? From camp? Fat camp?" Vaughn kept pronouncing his words as if Rhys would somehow instantly know who Zack was by drawing out his syllables. Rhys kept shaking his head no at all of Vaughns attempts to the point where they stopped in front of the men's bathroom.

  
"Look, I'll tell you all about him after I take a whizz. He's a really really great guy, I'm sure you'll like him." Vaughn said before going into one of the stalls leaving Rhys outside waiting for Vaughn once again.

This Zack mystery was getting to Rhys a bit, he didn't want to assume things but Zack is a pretty attractive guy and so is Vaughn and Vaughn seems fond of Zack and Rhys doesn't really like the direction he's going with this since his chest kinda hurt just thinking about it. Of course, he shouldn't jump to conclusions. This was all in his head right? Zack and Vaughn were not a thing in camp, they did not made out on a creek under the sunset while Vaughn felt up Zacks pretty impressive pecs, but wait Zack wouldn't have pecs in fat camp, right? Also, didn't Vaughn said he had to take a whizz? Then why did he went into one of the stalls? Rhys needed to distract himself from something since he's clearly thinking too much into things. He popped out his phone from his pants pocket and started texting Fiona who apparently was a good distraction in Rhys' mind.

  
R: i think im having a crisis bc of zack

  
Rhys typed and sent the message and instantly regretted it since Fiona was pretty unreliable when it comes to texting and she probably won't even text right aw- Rhys suddenly felt his phone vibrate in his palm.

  
F: Lmao whos zack

  
Of course, Rhys would be wrong.

  
R: EXACTLY

  
F: are u ok??

  
R: no not rly vaughn was with this rly cute guy and im being dumb

  
R: and gay

  
R: and stupid and coming to conclusions and

  
R: help

  
Rhys would have felt bad triple texting anyone but Fiona was always eloquent with her words due to her 'artistic' nature and Rhys confided in her as a close friend who can always comfort him in any situation.

  
F: god stop triple texting me

  
F: but yea stop being gay and stupid how about that

  
Yeah, that's what Rhys should've expected.

  
R: thanks i knew i can count on u

  
F: <3

  
Rhys should've known he was going to be alone in this situation, everyone he knew were kind of assholes but they were his lovable assholes. Well, some of them. Vasquez was definitely not one of them. But right now it was not the time to think of lovable assholes and Vasquez in the same sentence, the real thought provoking question here was why is Vaughn taking so long? Is he ok? Rhys should probably check up on him. He wouldn't want Vaughn to be in yet another bathroom incident like the year before. Rhys still shuddered just thinking about it.

  
Rhys walked inside the bathroom to see Zack and Vaughn talking by the sink. Seeing them together was almost comedic since the height difference was so obvious.

  
Rhys cleared his throat in order to get both of their attention.

  
Vaughn turned his head towards Rhys and gestured him over to them.

  
"Rhys, c'mere!"

  
Rhys gulped and hesitantly walked over.

  
"Rhys, this is Zack. I've known him since I was 12, we've met in camp and been friends ever since. He recently moved around this area and got transferred to our school."

  
Rhys was astonished, somehow Zack was even more good looking up close. How is that possible?

  
"Hey Rhys what's up?" Zack extended his hand for Rhys to take and suddenly Rhys was worried that his palms were too sweaty and Zack would probably think that was weird or something.

  
"Not much, bro." Rhys tried his best to sound casual as possible while shaking his hand but he felt he may had been shaking a bit too hard.

  
"Cool," Zack retreated his hand by placing it in his pocket. "Well Vaughn, it was nice seeing you again hopefully I'll see you around but right now I gotta get some lunch. It was nice meeting you too Rhys." Zack left the room, leaving Rhys and Vaughn in the center of the sink and two urinals.

  
"So, what'd you think?" Vaughn perked up.

  
"Wow, he is -"

  
"Really toned? Yeah, I know. I'm going to ask him about his routine, I've been meaning to work out, you know?"

  
"Yeah, he's toned but I was gonna say he's really hot too."

  
"Oh yeah I guess. I didn't really noticed. But I'm surprised that you'll say that. Is he your type, bro?" Vaughn playfully shoved his shoulder into Rhys causing him to shove him back.

  
"No bro, I'm just saying he's good looking. Besides, I have my eyes on someone else already." Rhys confessed, hoping Vaughn won't ask any further questions.

  
Just then, a stall door slammed open and Vasquez stepped out of it. Rhys immediately scrunched his face in disgust towards him.

  
"Well well well, what do we have here? Why, isn't it Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum?" Vasquez boasted, his hands on his tiny waist.

  
"Hey Vasquez." Vaughn reluctantly greeted.

  
"So, what are you two asshats here talking about? Your schoolgirl crushes?" Vasquez said in a high pitched voice.

  
"No, we were just leaving."

  
"Ah, alright. But fair warning, fellas. Be careful on what you talk about in these bathrooms. You never know who's listening." Vasquez strutted his way out of the bathroom.

  
"Pfft. What was that about?" Vaughn laughed.

  
"I don't know, he's weird. You know how he is, always gotta be... extra." Rhys genuinely didn't had a word to describe Vasquez and he didn't want to think too much about it.

  
"Anyways, let's go to lunch bro. I bet Yvette, Sasha, and Fiona are wondering where we are."

  
"Yeah or they already took up all the space in the table and eating all their food already."

  
"Nahhh...yeah..."

  
As Rhys was walking next to Vaughn, who, at the moment, was talking about how laid back his sub was, Rhys was giddy. Vaughn didn't seem at all interested in how attractive Zack was, only that he wanted to know his fitness regime which is understandable. Now, Rhys was still sure he had a chance with Vaughn and that no one else was going to ruin it. Although the ominous warning Vasquez uttered in the bathroom was pretty concerning, nothing was going to get in Rhys' way.

  



	4. Rhys' First Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys gets his first tattoo.

Rhys was nervous, he couldn't really help it. This was his first tattoo ever and it was a pretty big one too. People usually tell others to start small but Rhys plays by his own rules.

It was almost time to head out for his appointment when Vaughn came up behind him and lifted him up by the waist, scaring his soul out of him.

"Vaughn! Jesus, you scared me!" Rhys said, laughing off his short-lived fright.

Vaughn put him down and placed a small kiss on his lips, "I'm sorry, babe. I just wanted to make you feel less nervous." 

Rhys smiled at the thought, "Honey bunny, you always make me feel less nervous." 

Vaughn looked up at Rhys and rubbed his arm, soon grabbing both his hands, "You're going to do great, I just know it."

Rhys squeezes his hand and sighs, "I know. It's just going to be weird seeing my once empty body with permanent ink on it. Also, my pain tolerance isn't exactly my best friend." 

"Yeah, that's cause I'm your best friend, bro. If we're together, we can kick your pain tolerance's ass." 

Rhys laughed, "I love you, bro."

Vaughn laughed with him, "I know, I love you too." 

A moment of silence passed before Vaughn asked Rhys if he was ready to go. 

Rhys hesitated a bit, he really hoped he wouldn't regret this later and he especially hoped it wouldn't look bad. Although, Vaughn did make sure what Rhys was getting himself into and he made sure to get him a talented and experienced tattoo artist.

It's now or never, Rhys thought.

"Of course, I'm always ready when I am with you."

~o~

It seemed that once Rhys and Vaughn entered the tattoo shop, Rhys' nerves sky rocketed. Rhys held onto Vaughn's hand and squeezed it tightly, making Vaughn protest a bit. 

"Rhys, it's gonna be fine. I'll be with you every step of the way." Vaughn reassured. 

Rhys held a tight grip on Vaughn's hand as they sat down and waited Rhys' turn. 

After what felt like hours to Rhys, a woman with a scar on her midriff and a cute accent called out his name. 

Rhys almost jumped out of his seat but Vaughn kept him in his place. They both stood up, Vaughn's hand still intertwined with Rhys'.

"How are you guys doing today? I'm Janey and I'll be your tattoo artist!" Janey reached her hand out and Rhys took it, shaking her hand. "Your boyfriend here was very adamant about getting you a proper tattoo artist, he seems to be more excited about it than you." 

Rhys laughed at that, easing him off a bit. 

Janey made sure to make him feel comfortable, she explained everything Rhys already knew, but it was for good measure. She set everything up and told Rhys to lay down on the massage table set up in front of him. 

"I'm going to start now. Are you ready?" She asked.

Rhys hesitated, but he remembered Vaughn was right beside him and his hesitation began to decrease, he nodded his head yes.

~o~

They were totally right about the discomfort, it had Rhys saying ow about 20 times before Janey decided to strike up a conversation to take the pain off his mind.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Janey asked, still tattooing away at Rhys.

"Ah, we've been together for about a year but we've been friends for as long as I can remember." Rhys declared.

"Since seventh grade." Vaughn added.

Janey smiled, "I'm sure you two lovebirds will be in it for the long run. My fiancée and I have been together for a long time. Feels like we've already grown old together." 

"Who's the lucky person?" 

"Name's Athena. We opened up the shop before I proposed, every time I see her walk through that door and watch her work, I fall more and more in love with her." Janey stated, smiling.

Rhys giggled, "Reminds me of someone I know." 

Vaughn laughed, "Yeah, reminds me of you."

Rhys scoffed, "You know you feel like that about me too, don't deny it."

Vaughn laughed again, "Damn, you got me, bro." 

The three of them conversed back and forth for a while until they heard the door open. Rhys and Vaughn steered their attention to the door, seeing a woman with purple hair walk their way. 

Janey didn't even need to look, "Heya, sweetheart!" 

Athena walked up to Janey and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She said a small hello to Rhys and Vaughn and was off to set up.

What seemed like hours passed by rather quickly as Janey, Rhys and Vaughn made sure to keep a conversation going. Once they knew it, Rhys' tattoo outline was already done. He gave a look in the mirror and it was going exactly the way he wanted. Vaughn was right, he did do great and it was coming out spectacular.

After Janey had made sure to wrap up Rhys' unfinished tattoo, they set up his next appointment and Rhys and Vaughn were off.

~o~

Coloring took several appointments and the more Rhys went, he got used to it. He had to admit he was getting rather impatient but he couldn't help it, he was way too excited. 

The last session arrived in no time and was over in no time. Rhys stood up, almost tripping over his own feet with how excited he was. Vaughn followed quickly behind him with his hand in his. 

Rhys stood in front of the mirror and he couldn't have been happier, Vaughn came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his stomach.

"I told you there was nothing to worry about." He reassured. 

Rhys turned around and gave him a kiss on the lips, "That's cause you went and found me one of the best tattoo artist ever." 

They stayed their for a few seconds. Janey and Athena looked at each other and couldn't help but smile. 

Janey was flattered, "Thank you, thank you. I don't want to break you boys up but please be careful, I worked hard on that y'know?" 

Rhys and Vaughn stepped away from each other and said sorry in unison.

Janey made sure to go through all the procedures just in case before the two lovebirds left. She wrapped Rhys' tattoo in plastic wrap.

Before Rhys and Vaughn walked out the door, Athena spoke up.

"You guys will be back right?"

Rhys and Vaughn looked at each other and smiled.

"Of course we will." Rhys stated.

They said their final goodbyes and headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, these people over here at telltale were truly holding out on us and finally showed us Rhys' tattoos after a year. I was thrilled and it actually movitated me to write. 
> 
> Here's his tattoo: http://whimsicalsilhouette.tumblr.com/post/151913099938/bitterbrokenbones-i-created-this-beautiful
> 
> \- Diana
> 
> also ao3's format is a mess™, i have no idea how to put those symbols in the center


	5. Fake Office Drama P1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys and Vaughn are coworkers in a financing firm known as "Hyperion Finances". The pays decent, the buildings pretty new, and they managed to get their other friends, Fiona and Sasha, to work with them too, so it should all be fine right? Expect everyone's pretty much an asshole especially their old high school rival, Hugo Vasquez. Everyday Vasquez does his usual bullshit of spreading lies about the pair to besmirch their names but on this one particular day, Rhys and Vaughn decide to turn the tables. Part 1 of 3.

"So... when's the wedding?" Fiona casually asked as she drew closer to Vaughn's cubicle.

"Excuse me?"

"You know, with you and Rhys?"

Vaughn immediately got flustered from hearing that.

"What are you talking about?" He tried his best to keep his voice in a low whisper but it somehow came across as a low cry for help.

Fiona brought up her hands defensively. "Relax, we all know about it. Vasquez told us at the water cooler and,"

"Vasquez? At the _water cooler_? What the hell?" Beads of sweat started forming on Vaughn's forehead. He began to bite the nail of his thumb, he did not like where this was going at all.

"I'm a lil pissed that you didn't tell me or Sasha first. I had to hear from Vasquez out of all the people? I thought you guys didn't like him at all and that we -"

As Fiona went on, Vaughn couldn't handle it anymore. He reactively stood up from his chair and regrettably yelled, "Me and Rhys aren't together!". He felt almost the entire office's eyes on him as he said that. His face was red and hot and Vaughn knew he looked like a mess. However, he wasn't the only one as Fiona looked like a deer caught in headlights which contrasted her usual suave self.

Vaughn heard someone cough in the back of the office and he took that as a sign to immediately sit back down. He brushed his fingers through his hair and rubbed his temples after. Who knew he could get so stressed from a rumor Vasquez started out of nowhere?

Fiona leaned down to face Vaughn directly after a moment of awkward silence.

"Touchy subject, I get it." She whispered.

"You really don't."

"But you didn't seriously have to react that way, did you?"

Vaughn put his head down on his keyboard causing the spreadsheet he was working on to be spammed with a bunch of keys. But Vaughn didn't care, he was too busy self wallowing in his own embarrassment.

"No." His voice came out muffled.

"I know you have the biggest crush on Rhys and I was so excited when I heard Vasquez said it. I was like 'holy shit I can't believe those two idiots finally got together' but I guess it was too good to be true."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Fiona reached out to pat Vaughn on his shoulder.

"Mm....no."

Vaughn heard Fiona's loafers click against the tiled floor as she left his cubicle. He raised his head up after a while to only be greeted with the sight of Rhys looking below at Vaughn.

"Hey," Rhys greeted.

"Hey." Vaughn smiled.

"Oh, um, your glasses," Rhys gestured towards his face.

"Oh." Vaughn grabbed his crooked frames to set them in place and proceeded to give Rhys a smile.

"Better?"

Rhys nodded.

"Dude. We need to talk."

-

Rhys took Vaughn to the custodian closet that was located at the far end of the building where they always went to when they wanted to get out of doing work. As Vaughn went inside in the closet, he quickly dismissed the smell of cleaning supplies as he grown used to it and turned towards Rhys.

"What's up?"

"Have people been coming up to you saying congratulations on your new relationship?" Rhys questioned as he locked the closed door and flipped the light switch on.

"Yes!" Vaughn said a little too loudly. "Did you not hear me when I practically yelled out we're not together?"

"No, I must've missed that. I was in the bathroom drying my hands when August just laughed next to me and said that we two 'deserve' each other." Rhys air quoted.

"Wow, that's surprisingly nice of him to say."

"You think?" Rhys got closer to Vaughn.

"It's all because of that stupid Assquez, spreading a rumor that we were dating, pfft." Vaughn guffawed nervously. Rhys nodded and started stroking his chin with his right hand. Vaughn knew what that gesture meant.

"Bro, are you thinking about something?"

"You know, we should prove him wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Wait, I mean, we should prove him right. Think about it. If he started this rumor to bother us, let's turn it on him. Let's actually date and be all lovey dovey in front of him. He'll be so shocked."

"When you say actually date, you mean fake date, right?" Vaughn said, not getting his hopes up.

"Well, its not going to be fake to him. I don't know, what do you think?"

Vaughn didn't know what to say. He didn't want his feelings to get in the way but it was inevitable. Being close to Rhys and even thinking of holding his hand was already too much for Vaughn, he couldn't imagine how he would feel if it went farther than that. But he felt he couldn't say no either. He would love to see Vasquez's stupid face react to them actually going out. Maybe it wouldn't hurt.

"Sure, bro. It would be funny to see Vasquez's reaction."

"Hah, yeah!" Rhys raised his palm up for Vaughn to give him a high five.

"W-wait," Rhys instead went in for hug with Vaughn and placed his head on his shoulder. "I think this is more appropriate, you know, since we should try to start now."

Vaughn was frozen in place. He didn't know what to do next. He settled for a awkward pat in Rhys' back instead.

"Alright, I gotta go file some papers right now but we'll definitely see each other later," Rhys quickly retracted his lanky arms from Vaughn and headed for the door. "See you later, lover."

Vaughn groaned in response to that.

"No, too soon? Eh, we'll talk about it later. See ya." Rhys opened the door and left, leaving Vaughn in the closet by himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW this was dead for a long time but I had this AU in my drafts forever and I really wanted to give it some justice. Gayperion is still a really good ship and I hate TellTale for not renewing TFTB. This is a two parter so look forward for the second part pretty soon. Would Rhys fail to be a convincing boyfriend? Is Vaughn's feelings going to get in the way as it was mentioned above? Will the two ever get together? Uh, yeah that's the type of content you guys signed up for by clicking on this fic.


	6. Fake Office Drama P2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys and Vaughn are coworkers in a financing firm known as "Hyperion Finances". The pays decent, the buildings pretty new, and they managed to get their other friends, Fiona and Sasha, to work with them too, so it should all be fine right? Expect everyone's pretty much an asshole especially their old high school rival, Hugo Vasquez. Everyday Vasquez does his usual bullshit of spreading lies about the pair to besmirch their names but on this one particular day, Rhys and Vaughn decide to turn the tables. Part 2 of 3.

Rhys left Vaughn various text messages over the next two hours talking about their newly founded fake relationship. He was examining financial records while his phone kept vibrating in his pants' pocket. Usually he would be bothered with the constant messages if it was anyone else but Rhys was special.

R: I think our nicknames for each other should be honey pie and sweetpea.  
R: U being honey pie since u love pie and me being sweet pea bc im pretty sweet.

Vaughn smiled to himself at Rhys' excitement over their plan. But he also briefly reminded himself that this wasn't real and it's only to get back at Vasquez for being a dick in every situation possible.

V: yeah bro sure  
R: Ok @ break we're gonna go all out bro.  
R: Just in a few more mins.

Vaughn promptly placed his phone back into his pocket and stood up to wait for Rhys to arrive at his desk as he always did during breaktime when he heard an familiar annoying voice near him.

"Going somewhere Vaughn?" Vasquez said as he leaned against Vaughn's cubicle.

"Yeah, to the break room." Vaughn dryly said hoping Vasquez would leave already.

"Hey, me too, let's walk together and have a little chat. It's been awhile since we had a one on one conversation with each other, huh buddy?" 

"Um, actually, I'm waiting for someone."

"Who? Don't tell me it's -"

"Rhys? Why, yes, as a matter of fact, I am waiting for him, my boyfriend, who I love very much." Vaughn mentally slapped himself for over sharing info that was totally unnecessary but Vasquez seemed to buy it. He was just staring intently into Vaughn while caressing his beard in a way that made the other man feel pretty awkward.

"I'll wait with you, I haven't congratulated you guys yet which is a shame. No offense Vaughn, but I always had a feeling with you two. You guys were the two biggest losers back in high school, it was only meant to be." He laughed to himself.

Vaughn laughed back uncomfortably, wishing to get this situation over with. He just needed Rhys to be here and soon Vasquez wouldn't be laughing anymore.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask if you two were up for going out tonight. I'm inviting a few of my colleagues to go to this thing, it'll be really great if you guys came."

"What. Why?"

"I'm tired of all of this bad blood between us. Who says we can't be friends?" Vasquez nudged Vaughn's shoulder with his fist in a sad attempt at being 'friendly'. Vaughn winced and drew back a bit.

"Um, I thought the way you treated us was a pretty clear indicator."

"Those were just jokes. Cmon, we're friends right?"

Vaughn really didn't want to answer that question and just wanted Rhys to come in now so he didn't have to continue this stupid conversation with Vasquez.

Sadly, Rhys' beautiful face didn't grace them with his presence and Vasquez kept on.

Instead of listening to Vasquez's odd method of persuasion, he thought of the stupidly adorable things Rhys would say if he was here facing off against "Assquez". 

Upon hearing the proclamation that they would all be friends, Rhys would've scrunched up his nose and snapped all his attention to Vaughn just to shoot him his signature stupefied face as if to say "can you believe this guy?". Vaughn somehow imagined that look turn into grin filled with mischief.

Oh, wait.

_Rhys would totally do that._

"Okay Vasquez, you know what?" Vaughn snapped. "Yes, dude. Just yes, Rhys and I will go to your 'fiesta'."

Vasquez's laughter added major release from the tension this situation possessed. "It's not necessarily a fiesta, there's more to it than that, but it's meant to be a surprise."

"Yeah whatever." 

"Well, that sounds great Vaughn, I'll send you all the details later." Vasquez finger-gunned Vaughn on his way out of his cubicle and Vaughn was left wondering what the fuck that was about. He's beginning to feel Vasquez purposely waited with him to bother him about his dumb thing tonight and when he got the answer he wanted, he could leave. Thinking about it just made Vaughn felt even more mad so he just left it in the back of his mind and focused on one important issue; why was Rhys taking so long to get here?

-

"Hey snookums!" Rhys laid down a pair of brown paper bags on Vaughn's table and sat down beside him.

"Snookums? I thought I was honey pie?" Vaughn teased while he tried his best not to flush so easily at Rhys' pet name for him.

"Eh, I feel like changing it up every once in awhile makes it seem more organic, you know?" 

Vaughn couldn't really see any fault to that logic so he nodded while he took a bite of his salad. He hadn't been in a relationship that lasted more than 2 months so what did he know about an 'organic' relationship? Also, said relationship was back in high school so he was the least experienced of the two when it came to dating.

"How come you didn't wait up...honey bun?" Rhys scooted his steel chair closer to Vaughn when he noticed the distance between them. Vaughn pretended not to care. But he so did.

“Well, _sweet pea_. Assquez was practically getting ready to move into my cubicle while I was waiting for you. I couldn't take it anymore and left.” It embarrassed Vaughn to have called Rhys any pet name whatsoever much less one like ‘sweet pea’. He was still trying to get it processed in his head that this is what they were doing now and no it's isn't real, no matter how many times he told himself that it could be. Boy, was his cheeks and ears red now. He hoped his _boyfriend_ hadn’t noticed yet that he was slowly falling apart.

Rhys dramatically gasped in response.

“I can't believe he's moving in before me!”

Vaughn laughed out loud in an effort to release all his nerves. He felt some of his co workers’ eyes on him but that was what they wanted in the first place right?

“Sweet pea…”

“No Vaughn, try honey buns this time, remember keep it organic.” Rhys leaned down on the table and whispered.

“Honey bun! You're so hilarious!” Vaughn let out the biggest fake laugh he could had mustered in that moment and it made Rhys laugh too. He wiped a tear off his brown eye.

"Oh, speaking of honey buns, I was so late because I went and got you a gift." Rhys beamed. Vaughn couldn't help but smiled back. 

"Wow, really?" He didn't know that agreeing to be in a fake relationship with the guy was going to be already so rewarding. It only made him wondered more of what a real relationship with Rhys would had been like. _No, no, Vaughn, bad thoughts._

"Of course, anything for my sweetums." Rhys made a little kissy face and passed one of the brown paper bags to Vaughn.

"Ok, you're kinda taking the nicknames a little too far now but aww sweet pea! Thank you." Vaughn squeezed Rhys' hands. He hoped the other man didn't noticed how sweaty his palms were.

Vaughn opened the bag and it was exactly what he expected. 

“Oh, pea! You shouldn't have! How did you know I love honey buns?” Vaughn purposely yelled out in the break room so every co worker around them could hear. 

“We get it, you two assholes are in love.” Fiona remarked as she placed a finger in her ear to make sure it was still functioning. She was standing right behind them, having witnessed the entire scene. “Jeez, you don't see me yelling everyday how much I love my girlfriend.” She dropped her water bottle and wrapped sandwich on the table and slumped down on a chair next to Rhys.

“Uh, that's because you and Yvette are _the assholes_ and don't have what me and Vaughn have.” Rhys stared at Vaughn’s eyes as he spoke his name. Vaughn, at first wanted to look away but he caught himself staring at Rhys’ captivating brown and blue eyes that he couldn't. Crap. He really was falling for Rhys all over again. At this point, he had developed two crushes over the man.

Fiona just shoved Rhys and it caused him to toppled over Vaughn. If they weren't close before, they sure as hell were now as Rhys’ warm arms were against Vaughn’s back and his stupid cute face was barely a inch away. He froze and stared at the other man hoping he had a clue on what was the next move.

“Have what? A decade worth of unresolved sexual tension?” Fiona smiled at her own observation. “No thanks, you guys can keep that.”

It was Rhys who made the first move of retreating back to his chair. Vaughn, on the other hand, was red all over and looked down at his now interesting salad plate. Maybe the others didn't get a peek of his condition right now.

“Uhh, I think you mean _resolved_ sexual tension since we, you know, are together now!” Rhys guffawed. 

“Yeah, that's right. I got your text about that but I wasn't really expecting...this.” Fiona gestured towards them. “Don't you think you're trying just a tad bit too hard?”

“No, I don't actually. I feel like we're doing just fine. What do you think, Vaughn?” 

They both looked at Vaughn who still couldn't get his head off his salad.

“Mmhm.” He mumbled and slowly nodded.

“See!” Rhys stuck his tongue out to Fiona. She rolled her eyes. 

“Whatever. This is just coming from someone who's currently in a happy three year relationship. But I guess since you guys don't want any sort of advice, have fun convincing Vasquez.” Fiona opened her water bottle and sipped.

“Trust us. We got this in the bag. It's going to be hilarious seeing Assquez crumble!” 

Making fun of Vasquez was something Vaughn can pick his head up for.

“Hah, hell yea!” Vaughn high fived Rhys. “Oh man, since you brought him up, I forgot to tell you. He invited us to meet up for a party or whatever together with a couple of his friends.”

“Seriously?” 

“Yeah, I just said sure since I wanted him to stop bugging me and that he'll text me the information later.”

“Does he even have your number?” Fiona asked.

“Vasquez has everyone's number, Fi.”

Fiona looked dumbfounded at Vaughn’s answer. “What do you mean he has everyone's number? He doesn't have mines, I can tell you that.”

“No, no, he does. I gave all of ours away at the last Christmas party.” Rhys said.

“What'd you do that for?”

“He, uh, threatened me with exposing my holiday card to everyone if I didn't give him digits.” Rhys rubbed the back of his neck nonchalantly.

“Well, I don't blame you, that holiday card was hideous, I have no idea what you were thinking with that color scheme.” 

“Hey, that teal blue with the peach background was a beautiful artistic choice!” Vaughn defended him.

“Oh, bro, you got a bit of a salad situation going on.” Rhys pointed at his mouth. 

“Bro?” Fiona questioned and gave them a look.

“I mean, babe! I said babe.”

“Man, I do?” Vaughn picked his teeth.

“No, no, on the left…” 

“Wow, if Yvette noticed I had something on my teeth, she would have gotten it for me.” Fiona teased.

Rhys turned to give her a look and brought back his attention to Vaughn. Vaughn looked back and immediately knew what had to be done. He slowly opened his mouth wide open for Rhys. Rhys placed his ring finger inside and picked the loose salad leaf off. He placed the leaf in a nearby napkin while Fiona was laughing the entire time.

“I can't believe you two idiots did that.”

“What? I thought you said-”

“I lied. I can pick off my own food in my teeth, I'm a grown woman. I just wanted to see if you guys would've done that in a desperate attempt to prove you’re a couple and you did.” 

“Shut the hell up, Fiona. D-don't you have a sister or a girlfriend to go to?” Rhys stuttered.

“Hmm, you know what. You're right. I just wanted to see how this situation between you two was working out and I got my answer. See you two losers later.” She picked up her bottle and sandwich and left wherever lesbians went off to.

“Man, can you believe her? Making us look like idiots?” Rhys guffawed.

“Mhmhrm..” Vaughn made a series of noises. For some reason, he could still feel Rhys’ finger in his mouth, his senses were going insane for this only one afternoon. How was he going to survive going out with the man acting as his boyfriend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for adding another part, I decided to make it longer than it originally was and split it up into 3 parts. So, hopefully this part isn't as long. Anyways, you guys are literally champs for reading gayperion fics in 2017, I love you all, you have amazing taste.


End file.
